the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenythri
One of the rarest of the many planetouched that walk the planes are the zenythris – the descendent of humans mysteriously infused with the energies of law. No one is quite sure where zenythri offspring come from, the rumors range from unnatural rituals used to mix lawful exemplars with humans to zenythri being the distant descendents of certain gods. Currently the most popular explanation is that certain regions of Mechanus alter travelers in strange ways, causing them to give birth to zenythri offspring. Still, a few whisper that the real secret of it is zenythri are the result of machines built to defy the natural order and artificially create life. No matter how the zenythri came to be, they do exist in small numbers on the planes, sticking mostly to Sigil and the Planes of Law. More often than not, they do not seem to know any more about their origins than anyone else, and surprisingly show little interest in the mater. Instead, zenythri devote their entire life to self-perfection in some manner or another, viewing anything else as a distraction from that goal. Gameplay Note: For the purposes of playing Zenythri, treat them as Muls. Personality: Zenythri are introverted, serious creatures that view everything with high scrutiny. They rarely express any emotion; rather they choose to analyze every facet of a situation before deciding how to react. While others may view them as slow to act, few match their drive and determination once their course is set. Zenythri tend to be absolute perfectionists, refusing to let the smallest flaw or shortcoming pass in a task when it is possible to do better. As a result they often look down on less-structured creatures with either pity or disdain. Physical Description: Zenythris most resemble perfectly formed humans. They range in height from 5’7 to 6’3 with perfectly smooth skin, evenly shaped bodies, and well-defined muscles. Even their hair naturally forms into the zenythri’s personal style. They are often attractive by human standards, and could easily pass as one if not for the bluish-purple tint to their skin. Some have more unusual features such as metallic colored hair and eyes, or even areas of skin that have hardened into metal. They prefer elegant, but simple clothing that provides as much comfort as image for those around them. Their clothing is often tight-fitting, so as not to impede their naturally strong and agile bodies. They cannot stand waste or clutter, even in their dress, and normally avoid wearing large amounts of jewelry or other accessories. Often they change their style to match whatever the current trend is in their area, if they do not set the new trend beforehand. Relations: The structured nature of the zenythri makes them natural leaders and decision makers. They are often attracted to positions of high responsibility, where they are able to bring their own form of order to those around them, whether tyrannical or benign. While this may put them at odds with the strong-willed or independent-minded, their patience gives them the restraint to deal with any situation rationally. They treat most other races fairly, though generally with an air of superiority. Zenythri rarely trust or see eye to eye with the more chaotic races, such as bariaur or khaasta, and outright avoid chaotic exemplars such as the slaad and tanar’ri. At the same time zenythri tend to admire the efficient operations of the modron, and get along well with the modron outcasts found traveling the planes. Alignment: Zenythri are naturally lawful creatures, though they move freely along the moral spectrum of good and evil. More often than not, they try to prove the superiority of their ethics by leading as an example to others, but some find it more efficient to enforce their views in any form possible. There are exceptions to the structured nature of the zenythri however, and some zenythri choose to forsake their quest for perfection in favor of the enticing thrills and freedom of chaos. Zenythri Lands: Zenythri have no homes or land of their own, but mix freely in nearly any society where humans call kip. In larger communities, groups of zenythri may form small organizations to pursue some common goal, but usually they keep to themselves to avoid conflicting views of law and order. Belief: Zenythri believe it is their duty to further perfect the gifts they have inherited, and thus are often found among the Mind’s Eye, though many are members of the Harmonium, the Fraternity of Order, and the Transcendent Order. Their focus on personal potential and responsibilities gives them little reason to worship deities, though most recognize the important role the powers play in the multiverse, and some look to the lawful deities as exemplars of order. Language: Zenythri speak Planar Trade and any other dominant languages in their region. Names: Zenythri names are based on where they were raised, and thus can be nearly anything. Whatever they may be, they take great pride in their names, and hold them in high regard. Adventuring: Most zenythri find wandering the planes unappealing, the lifestyle too wild and unfocused. Those who are members of the Mind’s Eye travel because they believe the knowledge gained will help them achieve perfection of self. Others feel the need to bring their order to realms beyond their home communities, and join adventuring groups because of the safety in traveling with others. Roleplaying a Zenythri: You exist as a bastion of order in a multiverse filled with chaos. Your heritage makes you superior to most creatures, who lack an understanding or appreciation for structure, and it is your duty to guide those beneath you. In bringing your law to the planes you not only improve the multiverse itself, but you give purpose and completion to your own existence, bringing you closer and closer to perfection. Let nothing deter you from your destiny. Do not be distracted from the important things in life. Small pleasures and concerns are trivial; they will only delay you in your quest and are to be removed as quickly and efficiently as possible. By following this course you will master yourself in time, achieving perfection and unity with the very order of the multiverse. Category:Zenythri